Large containers for growing trees and shrubs in nurseries are generally made of wood. Such containers comprise four wooden panels generally held together by metal straps. To remove the plant, the straps are cut and the wooden panels fall away from the plant. This type of container has distinct disadvantages. The wooden panels, and particularly the base, often rot over extended periods of time and are generally not reusable, which increases the cost to the nursery. Because the bottom of the wooden containers rests on the ground, roots often grow out of the container into the ground which makes removal of the plants difficult and stresses the plant. In addition, wooden boxes are subject to structural failure. The roots growing in the soil within the box tend to be excessively tangled and clustered, thus inhibiting outward growth into the soil in which the plant is transplanted.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,850,136 discloses a circular plastic horticultural box comprising multiple wall sections having laterally interfitting tongue and groove connections and elongated connectors extending through these elements. U.S. Pat. No. 4,796,383 discloses a collapsible reusable planted box comprising four side panels containing inserting and receiving means which form the connection between tow adjacent side panels. These connections are secured by securing means located adjacent to the receiving means to hold the receiving means in place.
Large plants in nurseries are subject to blow-over during windy and inclement weather conditions. Thus, there is a need for a large planter box containing stabilization means. Previously described planter boxes do not address the issue of stability during such conditions. The present invention addresses this need.